Monophobia
by Unidentified Child
Summary: Monophobia- the fear to be alone... DemyNami.


_**Monophobia**_

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't Squeenix, or any of its products.

A/N: Um... fluff? Sorrow? Demyx playing the good guy? One sided Sorine _( if you squint )_?! You can just see for yourself. Remember to read and review!

* * *

Another nightmare.

Her crystal orbs frantically search the room, but to her joy, there is no Heartless that will swallow her whole. Namine wipes the sweat from her forehead and heavily sighs. She's shaking, and this isn't the first time she's had the traumatic night terror. The past few nights its been quite redundant to say the least. There's only one temporary cure the memory witch can recall will save her some shut-eye, even if it's not much to be completely refreshing. Still in a state of panic, she collects nothing and swiftly leaves her room.

The coast is indeed clear as she carefully weaves in and out through every hall and corridor. Once before, Namine could have sworn she spotted Xigbar roaming about, but he seemed to caught up in taking out stray Dusks in a round of exhilarating target practice; way too busy to turn attention to the cautious girl. As she comes to a stop, her chest relaxes and her breath grows tranquil. Her hand comes to the wan door and lightly knocks so as not to disturb others, but to warn the Order of her arrival. An ariose voices welcomes the insomniac as she shuts the rest of the world out from behind the entrance.

Playing at his windowsill is Demyx: smile illuminating his face and fingertips still strumming his sitar. The Melodious Nocturne is out of his uniform attire, currently lounging around in nothing but a pair of black boxers. His dirty blonde mullet-hawk is dilapidated and the soft locks surround his face, bangs falling in his seafoam stare. His guest takes takes a seat opposite him at his disheveled bed and begins her explanation.

"It was that nightmare, again."

The young Nobody sympathisizes and nods for her to continue.

"I walking the shore of that beach, and I see him. You know, Sora. And, I wave, then I start to run for him. Just when I almost touch him, my other shows up and a giant Heartless suddenly devours me whole. I scream, kick, punch, and thrash. It's then I discover I'm in nothing but a void of Darkness. I can still hear their voices... laughing, and I plead for help, but he won't save me. He has her, so why would he want to save me anyway. I could never replace Kairi."

Demyx banishes his instrument and sits beside her. She tenses at his closeness, but soon her muscles buckle as Namine slumps. He questions her in kindness and concern,"What do you think the dream means?"

"Well," her tone becomes shaky, almost fearful. "I guess it means I'm a Nobody indefinably. I'll never be real, I'll never see true Light... and, I'll never be with him. I'll live in the Darkness, in Oblivion, forever. However long that is. I'm destined to be alone, like the Nobody I am."

He can sense that she's holding back tears of cowardice, so Order IX lithely pulls the trembling girl into a comforting embrace on his lap, whispering encouragement into her ear. Namine's guard gradually fades, but she silently sobs into his chest, muttering inaudible babble. A lullaby is hummed and Demyx begins to rock her in his arms, resting his chin on the ethereal blonde hair. The breeze from the open window caresses them to the rhythm of his sonace. Soon the tiny witch yawns as sleep tempts her numbing body. After awhile, he stops and looks down to her.

"Do you want me to carry you back to your room?"

At first he can't comprehend her reply, so he brings her to face him. Strained, glazed eyes peer at the dirty blonde musician and he finds that she graces him with a lazy curve of her lips. Then, the action is replaced by nervous lip-biting and the diversion of her sight. A feathery blush ranges from her already rosy cheeks to her nose.

"...What's the matter, Nami?"

"Um...Could I, um..."

Was she flustered? Usually Demyx would find himself in that same scenario, but to see the calculative girl in such a predicament is baffling. He takes his arms from around her waist, placing a hand on either shoulder.

"Don't feel so up tight. You can tell me what's up." He flashes her a goofy grin and chuckles. "It's not like I'm Larxene. Trust me: scratching your eyes out for sparring some waterworks isn't high on my list of priorities!"

"Can I sleep with you?...That is, I mean, _rest in here_... You know what I meant."

The two laugh at her mistaken speech, and it warms Demyx to see the girl calm down. As she begins to cease her giggling fit, he once again pulls her to his chest, then sinks into the mattress. A gasp of surprise escapes her as he kisses her pinkened cheek. He pulls a loose blanket over both bodies and goes to reach for he lamp's switch. Though, before doing so, his tone barely reverbs to a hearable murmur.

"Don't worry about the Darkness, Namine. I'll be your sunshine!..."

With that, the room blackens and said girl slumbers in the ardoring hold of her newly vowed protector. She knows for sure that he'll be the one to chase away her monophobia.

* * *

Awww... I love fluff. Even if it is overly done sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. I plan on bringing more Demine, so I hope you keep reading! Oh, and reviews help to boost morale and keep me writing. You don't want a lack Demine, do you?


End file.
